Never Meant to Be Revised version
by Golden feathers Edward
Summary: NarutoFFVIIAC crossover, yaoi. Naruto is in a differnt world and can't remember anything but his name. He is found by Cloud after the last battle with Sephiroth taken in then dissapears. Two years later he shows up but on the wrong side. KajxNaru ON HOLD
1. Prologue

**Never Meant to Be**

Prologue

* * *

"To those who love this world

And have spent their time together with their

Companions in this world in this world in the past

Reunite to endure this time.

This Reunion is for you."

* * *

'The Lifestream. That is what we call the river of life that circles our planet giving life to the world and everything in it. Shinra Electric Power Company discovered a way to use the Lifestream as an energy source. Because of Shinra's energy, we were able to live very comfortable lives. But wasn't that because we were taking away from the planet's life? A lot of people thought so. Shinra used their power to try and stop anybody who got in their way. Shinra had a special group of warriors called SOLDIER. And all the SOLDIERs had Jenova cells put inside them, Jenova was a calamity that fell from the sky a long, long time ago and tried to destroy the planet. Anyway, there was one SOLDIER named Sephiroth who was better then the rest. But when he found out about the terrible experiments that made him he began to hate Shinra. And then, over time, he began to hate everything. Shinra and the people against them. Sephiroth, who hated the planet so much he wanted to make it go away. And the people who tried to stop him. There was a lot of battles. For every battle, there was more sadness.'

'And them it came. The chosen day. In the end, the planet itself had to make the battles stop for good. The planet used the Lifestream as a weapon and when it burst out of the Earth all the fighting, all the greed and sadness everything was washed away.'

"Sadness was the price to see it end."

'Well that's what they told me. It's been two years since then and when I first came here through the sky. Someone I love went back to the Lifestream too, but for some reason I could never remember whom. Some one so close yet so far . . .

End of prologue

* * *

Author's Notes: I know, not a good start but hey I'm trying!! T.T I thought it was a good idea at the beginning but I'll leave that up to you people. Ok this is the revised version. Didn't like how it turned out since the writing was poor so I'll be fixing that up and changing a few things making it sound better. Oh and I'll be adding extra scenes. 


	2. Not the one I know

Declaimer: I don't own any characters from Naruto and Final Fantasy VII Advent Children. 

By: Golden Feathers Edward

Warnings: Yaoi obviously, un-beta-ed, sort of proof read, OCC Naruto, small mistakes

Note: Go fuck yourself if you don't like it.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Demon talking **

Talking over the phone/

* * *

**Never Meant to Be **

Chapter one

The day was nice, sky's blue, clouds in abundance, animals of the day roaming outside their homes. All of them where lively that sunny day, but one creature was not as lively as the rest. The wind gave a gentle breeze for said creature sitting on a cliff. This figure was a slender young boy no older then fifteen at the least, shoulder length flowing blond hair, spiked up in the front and a bit in the back silver strands along in the shiny locks. He had alluring blue-green glowing eyes with a slit as a pupil with a tint of red around the edges. Three whisker like scars marred his checks on his pre-matured face and his skin a light tan. All over his body you could only see leather, but not only that but lots of exposed skin. To say this young teen was not modest in the least for his shirt or tube top was pitch black and clung to his chest like a second skin, showing off his finely formed stomach only half covering his chest. A strange tattoo marred his stomach, formations of wired swirls and lines that waved like water on the surface of a ocean. Short-shorts clung to his hips riding low as they dared, slits going right through said shorts on either side only being held by thin leather strings. On his hands were fingerless black gloves that reached all the way to his elbows and on his feet were black metal tipped boots. Bandages were wrapped around his ankles with a strange pouch strapped over on of the wrapped appendages. He was an image to behold sitting so magnificently on the ledge.

'Looks like the planet was a lot madder then we thought,' the young teen thought to himself thinking back to those poor kids in the city in the distance.

They call it Geostigma.

'We'll change that soon enough.'

"Hey Kadaj are we really going to continue the plan?" the silver blond haired teen asked a figure who appeared behind him not to long ago.

"Hn. Are we having second thoughts Naruto-kun?" the silver haired leader teased smirk plastered on his lips.

"No, it's just . . . will I be strong enough to fulfill mother's will or fail in my part and screw us over. That's what I'm worried about," the younger of the two answered softly looking dully at the city they were going to search for mother in.

Taking note that his companion was in distress Kadaj walked up behind the shorter teen and wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him against his chest. He rested his chin on the younger boy's shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"You are strong never doubt yourself, mother will guide you in spirit for she wants us to carry out her last thoughts," Kadaj whispered in the shorter warrior's ear sending shivers down his spine, "You know what to do right?"

"Yes," Naruto answered in a daze taking as much enjoyment in the older teen being so close to him. It made him light headed when near the one holding him.

"Good, now come on we have to meet up with Yazoo and Loz," Pulling the boy to his motorcycle; they climbed on.

He could have had his own cycle but he preferred to be by Kadaj's side. Naruto held on tightly when they took off enjoying being close to the person he admires so much since he met the rebellious young man. A small smile graced his lips closing his eyes to feel the wind on his scared checks and silky hair. Yes this is what he wants and nothing will ever change that.

* * *

Hi my name is Naruto. If you're waiting for a last name I don't have one, well, at least none that I could remember. It seems when I first came here I couldn't remember anything from my past except my first name and age. That was two years ago. Only one year has past sine I met Kadaj and his brothers. . . . . . . . my brothers I suppose if I have mother's cells within me like them.

Kadaj gave me a reason to live after so long of wonder what to do with myself, he offered me to help him to fight back at the planet. At first I was unsure till a couple of days after he asked and readily accepted, taking his hand, leading me to my true purpose. This is my path in Destiny.

Funny how destiny changes on you near the end.

* * *

"Hey Kadaj? Is that where big brother lives?" a slightly older teen with long silver hair asked softly, gazing down at the city below them in a detached sort of way.

Three motorcycles were parked on the cliff; three silver haired teens sat on said cycles while the middle one held an extra passenger with blond silver streaked hair silent through the beginning of the conversation and just looking at the city with sad unusual multi colored eyes.

"Yeah," was Kadaj's reply clutching the hand that was round his waist tightly with unconscious affection.

Naruto gave a small secretive smile at his gesture.

"Think he'll be happy to see us?" Yazoo questioned looking over towards his second youngest brother.

"Not a chance," snorted the shoulder length silver haired teen feral snarl on his lips, distant look in his glowing green silted eyes.

"Don't cry, Yazoo," the biggest of them teased suddenly.

"But mother's with him?" the longhaired teen said with a questioning note in his voice directing his eyes off to the distance.

Kadaj looked thoughtful then shook his head looking behind him at the youngest of them, "Maybe not."

That was when the oldest and biggest of them started to sniffle getting a little emotional when talking about mother and their failure to find her.

"Oh, don't cry Loz-niisan," Naruto spoke up softly to his oldest brother; his kind eyes soothing the big teen or is it man?

Loz looked to his little brother with gratitude on his face, happy to know that he was cared about.

"Hold on, he's coming," Kadaj stated in mischief silencing the rest of them, eyes sparking in calculation.

Naruto held on tighter when hearing the leader of them say that even though he knew it was coming. He watched Loz and Yazoo start their motorcycles and race off the cliff heading for the black speck in the distance that should be their big brother. Soon he could make out the figure already, engaged in combat with his other new found brothers and his image struck him like lightning. His brilliant sun kissed blond hair brought memories that he tried to leave behind when he joined Kadaj in his quest. But to his complete failure he started to remember, his first big brother. Cloud Strife.

* * *

-Two years ago-

It was warm where he was. He could stay there forever. But he didn't belong there he knew, could feel it in his being. He couldn't stay for he sensed that he had an important purpose, yet he didn't know what it was at the time just knew. So warm, but there he cannot stay. Noises start to engulf him, voices whispering in his head.

Its time to wake up.

Starting over.

Come and find us.

Don't look towards the darkness.

Come and play.

Save us please.

The voices were getting louder and louder to the point of it actually hurting. Pain shot through his body and he let out a blood-curling scream, then everything stopped. All that he could remember then was darkness then passing out.

When he awoke again it was too bright to open his eyes but he managed to anyways. Slowly he sat up looking around him unsure where he was. Taking a glance down at himself he found an over sized shirt and long shorts on his person. Confusion clouded his eyes, scanning his surroundings one more time; he seemed to be sitting on a bed in a room that looked to be a hospital no less but very cozy and homely. Then the door opened at the exact time he was realizing where he was.

"Looks like your awake," a deep neutral voice stated observing his perplexed movements.

Looking up in frustrated bewilderment the boy turned to the door to see a young man in his early twenties staring at him with unnatural glowing blue-green eyes, it was kind of creepy. He had dark golden blond hair sticking out in odd angles, like his own crown of spiky locks, which seemed to suit him. He wore some type of uniform with colors of dark blue and black. A massive of a sword was on his back reflecting light off the polished blade. A voice soon interrupted his observations

"Cloud have you seen either Marlene or Denzel around? They still need to clean up their mess they left in the kitchen," an irritated female voice said from behind the man standing in the doorway.

"Tifa," the man called Cloud said not bothering to answer her question, still looking directly at the slightly bothered and puzzled teen.

"Huh?" a questioning note in her voice.

"He's awake," was as he said.

"Oh!" was her surprised reaction. "He's finally awake?!"

Stepping aside the swordsman let the young brunette woman through the door to their young guest. The boy on the bed got a good look of the owner of voice and to say she was very pretty in his eyes. Long chocolate brown hair coursing down her back, reaching past her bottom, dark warm brown eyes gazing at him in kindness, with relief reflecting in them. She wore a black mini-skirt and white tight t-shirt with snug gloves on her small dainty, but strong hands. Lastly durable Boots graced her feet. This woman before him was a picture to behold. Even the inexperienced can tell she was a proud hand-to-hand combat fighter.

"You gave us a scare there," she spoke to him in her motherly kind voice, "we thought you would never wake up."

"Where am I? What happened?" the boy croaked out from lack of use a bit uncomfortable with such kindness, he had a feeling the he didn't get much of that where ever he was from.

Walking up to the bed the woman named Tifa picked up a glass of water off the nightstand handing it over to the boy on the bed in offering. He looked up to the brunette warily, but gratefully and gulped down the life giving liquid.

"You're at my family bar that I own in one of the rooms below that we use as a sort of medical bay in case one of us was greatly injured, unable to go to any hospital," Tifa explained with a small smile on her lips, "As for what happened, well we found you at the crater sight and brought you here. You've been sleeping for over two months. Almost gave up hope on you ever waking up."

Blue orbs narrowed in deep thought on the new information but all it did was making him more frustrated confusing the hell out of him. He tried to recall what happened but came up with a blank; nothing was there to tell him. Then tried to remember before that but that also came up with nothing just voids of emptiness. His eyes widened with realization, he couldn't remember anything. Nothing at all. Not his home. Not his parents, birthday. Nothing. His whole life was simply erased from his mind.

"Hey are you ok?" a concerned voice said getting through to his haze confused thoughts.

Gazing at the two people in front of him and shook his head signaling he wasn't alright, not alright at all.

"I . . . . I can't remember," was his reply to the woman and silent man a hint of pathetic hopelessness.

"What do you mean you can't remember?" Cloud asked eyes narrowing on the smaller then average boy.

Looking to the blond man with wide panicked eyes, "I don't remember anything!" His tan hands fisting the bed sheets so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

"Nothing?" Tifa asked in surprised concern, "not even your whole name or how old you are?"

"No." The boy frowned scrunching his face up to think harder searching his mind for anything about himself or his past. Then a small fragment came to him in a small flash, "Wait . . . . . I think my name is Naruto and . . . . I'm . . . twelve? . . yeah, twelve. . . . that's all I can remember," he sighed in defeat slumping into the bed.

"At least you remember your first name at least, right? It's a start," the brunette motivated settling her hand on his shoulder. 'Weird name though,' she thought randomly.

Naruto flinched from the contact and it didn't go unnoticed by the two adults. Cloud stared a little longer on the boy and his glowing blue-green eyes softened.

'He kind of looks like me,' he thought to himself in wonder. If Cloud didn't know any better he would have thought he was either his son or a clone. The young warrior grimaced at that last thought; he had enough with dealing with clones for a life time.

"For now you can stay with me if you want till you regain your memories then I'll help you find your family, if you have any alright?" Cloud offered to the boy on the bed casually, "I'll give you time to decide."

That was all he said before walking out of the room. The blued eyed boy looked after him in shock not expecting to be handled with such generosity.

"Well that's Cloud for you," Tifa laughed at the little blonde's expression a bit startled herself at her companions proposal, "On the outside he may not look like he cares but inside he's a really nice guy when you get to know him. So think about it you might like staying here for a while."

Naruto watched her leave with a small smile blooming on his lips.

"You know he reminds me of an older brother," he whispered to the empty room, "I think I'd like that very much."

That was one of the memories he most cherished till this day. Never would he forget that first spark of kindness, never will it be forgotten in the many years to come . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

Shaking out of his past memories he continued to watch his brothers fight Cloud with their monsters. He half listened to Kadaj's conversation on his cell phone, but did have to chuckle on every response that was given to the person on the other line from Kadaj. He listened in some more.

"Don't tell me you're leading me on?" the young ringleader mocked to the person on the other side, "Because I think you do have mother there."

Snapping his blonde head towards Kadaj, that statement caught Naruto's attention. Looking at his idol in excitement, his eyes glowed a faint blood red for a split second. The silver haired teen smirked at him and brought his hand to his check caressing it affectionately. Soon his attention was back to the phone listening to the outraged noise coming form the receiver.

"No need to shout," he laughed. Then looked over at the fight out in the distance, frown marring his face soon after, "I don't want to talk to you any more. Put the President on."

"Kadaj, there not going to let you talk to him anytime soon," the silver streaked blond teen growled getting impatient with just standing there, "We'll find another way to talk to the president and get the information we want from him. Besides we do have their lackeys we can always resort to torture."

After a minute of pondering his companion's words he nodded to him and just hung up the phone. Smirking in approval Naruto shifted his gaze to the continuing fight. Raising his hand he concentrated his power on opening up his connection on the monstrous creatures that enabled him on controlling them.

'Play time is over pets,' he thought through said connection that was skillfully implanted into them; with little effort he directed them back into the darkness.

"It's done. Loz and Yazoo pulled out as they were suppose to." Naruto informed turning to face Kadaj, "We'll meet up with them at the usual place in the forgotten city. Now what do we do till then?"

"Well, I want you to keep an eye on our troublesome big brother, but don't approach him. I'll call you when I get the information on the location on where mother is form those pathetic lackeys alright," he said while mounting his motorcycle roaring it to life.

"Alright, but I wont guarantee I won't approach him Kadaj. I have too much history with him to not be noticed," the younger of the two answered back with a frown on his young face. "He knows my presences too well to hide for long."

"If it comes to that then be careful Naru-chan," Kadaj said gently, saying his pet name he had given him a few weeks after they met, and then he took off down the dirt path.

"I will," he whispered to the empty space where the other teen once occupied, "I wish I could tell you my feelings, but would you hate me for it?"

He shook his head getting rid of those thoughts, 'No. I mustn't tell him, our mission for mother comes first. My feels don't matter but Mother does.'

* * *

Once he found Cloud he was leaving the city heading out for an errand the young blonde didn't know or care about. Naruto only got to watch him for only ten minutes before he was noticed by the older man.

"Who's there? Come out!" his target demanded drawing his sword.

He cursed silently then stepped out of his hiding place the silver blond teen took a long look at the older blond noticing slight changes to his person. Instead of the dark blue and black, it was just all black clothes and his sword was different too, but he still had those deep piercing glowing blue-green eyes that still sent shivers down his spine, they were just as creepy as ever even if he almost had the same pair in his sockets. The young teen almost softened when he saw Cloud again, thinking back on his time spent with him and the group, but hardened just as quickly pushing all of it back. He didn't want to be clouded with old feelings and lose sight of his objective.

"Naruto?" the man said in surprise letting his guard down.

'Wrong move big brother,' he thought to himself dryly, but didn't answer Cloud just stared at him in silence.

"It is you isn't it? Where have you been?" he demanded taking a step closer.

"Where's mother?" Naruto asked a cold edge in his voice, stopping the other in his tracks the younger blonde might as well ask. Hard glowing eyes staring at the man mere feet away from him.

"What are you talking about?" Cloud asked eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"We know you hid her, brother," he said again but more harshly avoiding his questions once again.

"We? What's wrong with you?! Who's filling your head with this nonsense Naruto!" The blond man asked demanding answers from his lost little brother. 'What have they done to you?'

"Nothing is wrong with me Cloud-'**niisan**'. All they did was open my eyes to the truth," the teen sneered showing off his small fangs.

"Your coming back with me," the blue-eyed man stated, "We'll help you brake from them manipulating you."

"You're wrong, your the one being manipulated," Naruto said sadness creeping into his unnatural eyes. "If you're not going to tell me where mother is then I guess I'll have to tear it out of you." A sick glint sparked in those wide orbs.

Snapping his fingers a black mist emerged from the ground and formed gruesome monsters the size of a small car, Naruto signaled them to attack and attack they did. He watched his brother fend off his dark creatures with a twisted pleasure still in his eyes. If you got a closer look you would be able to notice the blood red color in his eyes slowly dominating his orbs. From a distance anyone could notice the tattoo on his stomach started glowing a deep angry red.

**Yes watch as he struggles for his life kit! See his blood paint the ground with its beautiful color! Watch as his mere existence drains from his body! Kill him kit! I know you want to.** A deep rumbling voice said in the back of his mind.

He was getting very excited with bloodlust the whisper baiting him on. The marking on his checks were now more pronounced then they were before, claws growing through his gloves sharp nails poking out of the tips of leather fingertips feral growl bust form his chest, but too soon for both the voices and Naruto's liking his cell phone rang snapping him out of his demonic appearance. He was once again back to normal, no sign of the pervious happenings, only multi-colored eyes and thin lined marks on his checks remained. He blinked a couple of times in confusion having no idea were all that killer intent came from, but soon forgot about it in favor of answering his phone.

"Yeah? Oh, Kadaj you're done already getting what you want from the two Turks?" he asked pausing for an answer, "So he was lying after all?" There was a small pause. "Fine. What about the others? Are they coming too?" another pause, "I'm on my way."

Hanging up the phone Naruto looked up at the battle in front of him a grin on his face.

"Sorry big brother seems I have to go, bye," he said in his chirpy voice.

"Naruto!" Cloud called after the silver blonde after he finished off the last monster.

Sadly he was too late the young rebel was already gone. He wonder what happened to the young boy he use to know, was he erased from existence forever? He saw the signs but ignored it thinking it was nothing nor did he notice the change of his eyes.

* * *

-Flashback-

Laughter of children rang though the small building, the thundering of feet running around on hard wood floors. Shouts and squeals following said laughing. A small crashing sound came from the upstairs halls but soon followed more laughter. Cloud looked up from his work at the desk in his office shaking his head in amused fondness. It had been a while since Naruto came to them bring a new form of happiness to their mismatched family. Since then he had met up with the whole group. The hyperactive blonde got along with everyone; it was amazing in a way. The first was Barret, the big man took him in as his adopted son like Marlene, and Cid adored him like an uncle showing him the ropes about piloting along with showing off his Highwind airship. Yuffie took a liking to the perky blonde and thought of him as her little brother, Red XIII thought of Naruto as one of his own why the former savor of the world didn't know. As for Vincent young blonde became attached to the cloak wearing gunmen as much as he was attached to Cloud. When the latter was off on a delivery and the silent cloaked man was around the whisker cheeked boy would end up following him around. It always amused Tifa when that happened and surprisingly Vincent didn't mind at all, he enjoyed the boy's company. Yes he was their beacon of light in the darkness.

"Cloud!" Three voices called out from his door but soon said voices appeared near his doorway.

He acknowledged their presence signaling he was listening.

"Do you want to go with us down to old abandoned building across the street?" Naruto asked a happy smile on his face.

"Yeah do you Cloud!" the other two piped up, "You can help us finish building our fort! It'll be fun!"

A small smile crossed his lips, "I would but I have a delivery to make in an hour and all this paper work to finish," he replied.

All three faces fell in disappointment. Then Naruto did a 180 and had a grin plaster on his face.

"Well maybe next time! Come one lets go and conquer Cid's airship!" the blonde cheered, "He came in a few hours ago! Should be there!"

This cheered them up instantly like the idea of playing on the ship. The oldest rushed out and the two younger ones fallowed him.

"Be careful and don't touch anything that Cid tells you not to touch," Gaia's hero called after the retreating trio, not evening noticing how Naruto's eyes were glowing a blue-green.

-End flashback-

"Naruto," he whispered softly, "dammit."

* * *

After meeting up with Kadaj they headed to the new Shinra building. The younger of the two went on ahead first and knocked on the door and waited. When the door opened it revealed a red haired male looking out in boredom before the redhead could comprehend who they were that was when he struck. Naruto rammed his fist into the slim man's chest knocking him back two meters into the room with no problem while at the same time knocking the wind out of him in the process. At the corner of his vision he spotted a bigger man twice red's size, bald with sunglasses, charging towards him. With stunning grace the youngest remnant jumped up in the air and swiftly kicked him in the head hard with calculated precision taking him down for the count. Turning his sights onto the slowly recovering red head Naruto walked up to the man; he gave a well placed kick to his side sending him back onto the ground and seemed, to his satisfaction, wouldn't be getting up any time soon. Scanning the room he found the last occupant in the room; it was another male covered in a blank from head to toe, sitting in a wheel chair silently. Said man seemed to be looking at him but he wasn't really sure.

"Boy do I hate liars," Kadaj commented, strolling into the room coming up to the handy capped person, circling what he assumed was the president, while he himself stood to the side observing his leaders conversation.

"I apologize," the one in the chair spoke with a hint of amusement and mocking, "This time you'll get the truth. The object you seek fell from the helicopter while we were running from you. I'm afraid we were careless."

Naruto raised one of his eyebrows snorting in dry amusement.

"Is that right?" Kadaj asked with a small scowl on his face not believing a single word.

"I swear it," the man in the wheel chair answered.

"Fine. Swear on these," the teen turned with a smirk.

He threw two ID cards splattered with blood on the floor before the president of the Shinra Company. After he looked down and identifying the objects the president looked over at Naruto then striate at Kadaj.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked a seriousness undertone in his voice.

The older teen motioned to Naruto to come over to him. The multi-colored eyed teen obeyed walking into his arms and leaned into Kadaj's chest. The president looked on at the scene with a bit of interest in his body language wonder what the relationship was between these two.

"It's simple," Naruto spoke up, cuddling into the other teens hold, "We need mother's power. The Reunion is coming and we need her."

"Reunion?" the man before them questioned.

Both teens smirked and it was Kadaj that spoke this time.

"My brothers and sisters who share mother's cells will all assemble," he explained with a coy smirk on his face, "And together, we'll take revenge on the planet. We've already sent out the invitations. But . . . . . you know . . . "

"Someone's gone and hidden the guest of honor," Naruto finished from Kadaj's arms.

"Invitations?" the man asked trying to fake ignorance.

"The stigma," younger teen said like it was the obvious thing in the world, "But you know all about that, sir."

"Mother's mimetic legacy lives on in the Lifestream and makes it happen," he said holding the smaller teen closer to his chest a dark expression coming upon his features, "She does so much for us, and we . . . . we don't even know where to find her," he said in frustration at a loss to what else to do, "But what can we do? We're just remnants, merely remnants of mother's legacy. Until we find mother and receive her cells, we can't be whole again."

"Geostigma and a legacy aren't enough for us," Naruto whispered but loud enough to be heard by both the older teen and young man, "Not for a true Reunion."

"What do you mean?" the president asked playing dumb waiting for their answer.

"But sir, surely you've noticed?" the silver haired teen stated mockingly dark emotions gone, he released the shorter one in his arms and walked in front of the other occupant in the room.

Naruto looked away not wanting to see the short change in Kadaj. The tanned young teen hated watching take the form of Sephiroth for brief moments. He knew that sometime soon he was going to lose the one person he loves most because of one beings wish, but what could he do? Even if he wanted the planet to suffer for all it did to mother he just didn't want Kadaj to be the human sacrifice to gain that dream for some reason. Yes Naruto hated that word as much as watching his leader change, the word 'human sacrifice'.

Not even wanting to hear the change the young fighter left the room to the outside. Letting out a breath he closed his eyes trying to hold back the tears that so desperately wanted to come out. Why did it have to be Kadaj? Why him?! Couldn't it have been someone else instead? Why the fuck did he have to fall in love in the first place? Some many questions he couldn't answer. After losing it for a few seconds he forced himself to calm down, and then he pulled out his cell phone. Dialing the number he required and waited. On the third ring the person he wanted picked up.

"Loz-niisan, did you find her?" the small teen getting to the point.

/"She's not here . . . ."/ The big man on the other line answered a bit hesitantly sounding really disappointed.

"What's this? Are we crying older brother?" the spiky haired teen teased to his oldest sibling.

/"I'm not crying!"/ The other scowled on the other line a hint of irritation in his voice.

"What ever you say brother," Naruto smiled into the phone then his voice hardened, "If she's not there then we need something else to make up for it. How about taking the little girl that should be there. Unless you think you can't handle it and need my help?"

/"No, I got it. I'll bring the girl."/ Was his reply then hung up.

After looking at his closed phone for another minute pondering if he should call Yazoo to see how his job was fairing, but then he felt two arms wrap around his waist pulling him into a hard warm chest.

"No need to call Yazoo," Kadaj said off handedly, "I bet he's just about done rounding up the children."

When he said that he let go of the other and started down the ramp to his motorcycle below. Naruto stood there for a minute just watching Kadaj's movements; he looked up to the sky. He let a single tear fall from his eyes, slowly traveling down his face.

'Even if you'll never grant me this but please. . . . . . please don't take Kadaj away.'

* * *

Slowly glowing blue-green eyes opened, confusion showing in his narrowed orbs wondering where he was. Turning his head to the right he spotted Tifa on another bed next to his then he remembered after the fight with Naruto's monsters he went to the church in the slums and found Tifa there injured then drew a blank after that. So he figured it was his Geostigma acting up again. Sitting up and swung his legs over to the side of the bed lifting himself up on his feet, he figured out he was at the bar on the top floor in Denzel's and Marlene's room.

Cloud took a step closer to Tifa's slumbering figure a bit worried, it didn't show on his face but it was there; soon after a voice spoke up from behind him.

"You know, you're pretty heavy."

Whirling around he found it was Reno and Rude. There trademark suites and hair identifying them, well in Rude's case lack of it.

"Weren't there some kids living with you?" Rude asked glancing at Cloud through his sun glasses.

"Cause they ain't here," Reno stated.

Cloud stayed silent.

"You don't care?" the big man asked again.

Still not speaking all he did was look at the floor. What could he say? Sure he cared but if he couldn't even keep Naruto safe how would he be able to save the others? He couldn't even help himself.

"I just . . . . . . .," he couldn't get the words to past his mouth and gazed over at the still sleeping Tifa.

The red head sighed heavily, frustrated, "You're a real handful."

Both men left the room the bald Turk slamming the door behind them leaving a brooding Cloud in the quiet room.

It was a few hours before Tifa finally woke up Cloud was looking at the darkening sky out the window and soon noticed the young woman waking up. Backing away from the window he walked over to the empty bed which he was on not too long ago.

"Reno and Rude are out looking," Cloud answered Tifa's silent question not even bating an eye settling himself down on the bed not looking at the woman across from him. She sat up slowly observing Cloud intently.

"You have Geostigma don't you," was the first thing she thought of bring to the light, not asking but saying. "So you're going to give up and die? Is that It?" The brunette didn't get an answer so it confirmed her suspicions. "So it is," she confirmed verbally, bring her legs up to her chest hugging them.

"There's no cure," he answered still not looking at the brunette.

"Yeah, but that's not stopping Denzel is it? Don't run. Let's fight it together. We can help each other, I know we can," she encouraged but it deflated in a second, "I guess that only works for real families huh."

"Tifa. I'm not fit to help anyone. I couldn't even save Naruto. No help to anyone. Not my family, not my friends. Nobody," he said with a pained voice.

Silence was all that stood between both of them for a few more seconds.

"Dilly-Dally, Shilly-Shally."

Cloud looked up at Tifa and the familiar phrase.

"Dilly-Dally, Shilly-Shally."

He looked at her longer with his glowing intense blue-green orbs.

"I think she wants you to move on, man," the familiar baritone spoke from behind Cloud.

Cloud and Tifa's attention was swiftly on the people that came in.

"Did you find them?!" the brunette asked worriedly.

"No. Only a witness," Reno replied taking to the change of topic, "Kadaj's gang took the kids."

'Naruto do you have anything to do with this?' he thought. "Where are they?"

"They're at their base now," Rude answered, "The Forgotten City."

'Should I even go? Will I be able to save you from them, . . . . . . . Naruto . . . . Little brother?'

To be continued

* * *

Leave reviews please! Oh and if you say it sucks then what I said at the top, go fuck yourself into the next year for all I care! ; )

**PLEASE READ **

Ok this is the revised version. Didn't like how it turned out since the writing was poor so I'll be fixing that up and changing a few things making it sound better. Oh and I'll be adding extra scenes. Oh and for those who reviewed two the original story and can't comment then email me and tell me what you thought. Just go to my profile k!


	3. A Glimer of Doubt

PLEASE READ

Ok this is the revised version. Didn't like how it turned out since the writing was poor so I'll be fixing that up and changing a few things making it sound better. Oh and I'll be adding extra scenes. Oh and for those who reviewed two the original story and can't comment then email me and tell me what you thought. Just go to my profile k!

Declaimer: I don't own any characters from Naruto and Final Fantasy VII Advent Children.

By: Golden Feathers Edward

Warnings: Yaoi obviously, un-beta-ed, sort of proof read, OCC Naruto and everyone else, small mistakes, and smut as long as I don't get catch and reported.

Note: Go fuck yourself if you don't like it.

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

**_Demon talking_**

/Talking over the phone/

**Never Meant to Be**

Chapter two

"Look at what brother was hiding," Kadaj stated smirk on his lips. "Power forged in the Lifestream," a chuckle escaped from him plucking an orb from the metallic square container. "With this materia those powers will be ours." One of the magical spheres fusing into his leather covered arm.

"What do you want me to do with the girl Kadaj?" Loz questioned, tilting his head down at the girl by his side, being the one to watch after her making sure she didn't runaway.

"Wait till he comes back from checking on the children and give her to him. He's better at handling them more then we could ever can," their leader said absentminded mostly thinking on what's to come in the near future.

_'He?'_ the little girl thought to herself worriedly. _'There's another one of them?'_

XXXX

Naruto was checking on the kids they rounded up looking them over valuating how bad the damage was on each individual. To say he didn't like what he saw, the stigma was spreading more, slow but fast enough to cause worry. Sadly the young remnant couldn't do much but take the pain away with what power he had. One by one he used this mysterious power to a least take the pain that Geostigma was causing away from the helpless children for a while, it was better then letting them suffer. Nearly three fourths through he came upon a boy by himself who looked quit familiar to him. Wild light brown hair and those bright blue eyes were what triggered a memory from his forgotten past. His psyche brought forth what he remembered from before he ever appeared in this world.

-Ten years ago-

A small four-year-old wondered the streets, big innocent eyes looking on at the crowds around him. The things that catch your notice about this young small child were his wild spiky blond hair and his one of a kind bright blue eye. In this distant memory any observer would take in the people around said boy where shooting hatful glares and sneers towards the small blonde. Going so far as to start throwing rocks at him, fruit, even garbage and calling him cruel names suck a kid his age shouldn't even be called.

"Demon!"

"Just die demon child!"

"Monster! Stay away from my shop!"

"Hell spawn! You're in the way!"

"A monster, always a monster!"

"I can't believe the Hokage would let you still live!"

"You should have been put to death the day you were born!"

"Demon trash should be thrown away by now!"

"Keep away form my child you evil creature!"

"My mommy and daddy said don't play with you because you're an evil monster."

"I don't play with bad people. Mommy said you're bad."

Who would want to play with a demon like you?"

"Sorry I can't be your friend anymore because daddy doesn't want me playing with an evil demon."

The insults from the adults and the rejections from the children went on and on like a broken record. All the little blond boy could do was watch with sorrowful blue eyes, every word cutting through his beating heart like a knife. Tears silently coursing down his scared checks as he took it then he turned away not wanting to see those cold glares on him anymore and ran away.

-Present-

Shaking his silver and blonde head, he broke from his trance, a shudder of dismay running through his body. _'That must have been me . . . . . what a horrible memory,'_ he thought staring blankly at the boy who brought on his long forgotten past.

"Naruto?" questioned the young boy he was staring at with his pupil lengthen orbs.

Those bright blue eyes gazed at him in surprise after taking note Naruto was staring at him.

"Denzel," Naruto whispered softly finally recognizing whom the messy light brown haired boy was.

-Two-year ago-

The blond sat there in silence pondering over the decision before him, once he made up his mind Naruto got off the bed slowly trying to adjust to not using his body for all those months that he was out. Standing on shaky legs he instantly relearned how to use his legs and walked carefully to the bedroom door. He reached for the doorknob but the door just swung open suddenly revealing two pairs of surprised big shining eyes causing his own pair of sky blue orbs to widen with startled surprise. Naruto blinked in confusion at the bright blue and dark brown eyes staring at him. They were a few years younger then himself, one a boy and one a girl, both had brown hair but different shades. The blond boy felt really awkward just standing in the door way with these kids just staring at him in child like curiosity.

"Ummmm . . . Hi?" he more asked then said feeling entirely stupid at the moment lost on what to say next.

"Are you an alien?" the boy asked abruptly wide eyed at the thought of it, "That would be so cool!"

"Yeah! We would be friends with an alien and explore the . . . . ummm what was it called . . . . . oh yeah! Outer space and be famous travelers of all time! It would be so much fun!" the girl squealed in excitement

The blond blinked in bewilderment at the kids' strange and bizarre imaginations. Like how the hell did they come up with believing he was an alien anyway? It wasn't like he fell out of the sky or something right?

"Why do you think that?" he finally asked the two children after a moment of hesitation.

"What?" they chorused.

Naruto rubbed his head in frustration sighing to calm himself, "Why you think I'm an alien?"

"Well Barret said you fell from the sky after the chosen day," the young boy replied with an excited note in his voice.

Naruto nearly fell over, oh how irony loved to bite him in the ass at that moment.

"Who's Barret? What chosen day?" he questioned scowling at the part of him falling from the sky.

"Barret's my adopted dad!" the little girl said in a chirpy mood brown eyes shining with warmth.

"As for the chosen day that was the day when Meteor came very close to destroying our planet, but the planet's Lifestream popped out of the Earth and pushed it out to outer space saving itself and us along with it," the boy recalled from the stories that Tifa said to them at bed time.

_'My head is starting to hurt me,'_ the blond thought still tired from waking up to a new environment with only knowing his age and name. _'Too much I don't know about this place. Well might as well ask more when I see Cloud or Tifa.'_

Sighing in irritation once more he concentrated his attention on both the young boy and girl standing in the door way.

"So what are your names?" he asked wanting to know the names of his so called 'informants'.

"Mines Denzel and this in Marlene," the boy answered for the both of them, "What's yours?"

"Naruto," Naruto answered back.

"That's a strange name," Marlene pointed out. "What does it mean anyway?"

"Fishcakes," he answered without thought then hand a puzzled expression on his whiskered face. _'How did I know that? . . . and who would name their kid fishcakes?. . . I must have had very strange parents.'_

They went into an odd silence just staring at each other for a minute with two kind of expressions on their faces, one in puzzled bewilderment and two in an attempt to not start laughing. Denzel was the first to break it that short silence.

"So are you an alien?" he asked hopefully.

Naruto face palmed.

-Present-

Naruto remembered that day; it brought a small smile to his lips just thinking about it. Heading towards Denzel, he stopped and kneeled down a smile on his face.

"It's been awhile hasn't it Denzel?" he spoke while checking his condition like had with the other children before him.

"Where were you all this time? You just vanished a year ago," the brown haired boy unexpectedly asked looking saddened. "Didn't you like being with us?"

A flicker of startled surprise passed though is eyes then firmed.

"Of course I like being with you guys," Naruto argued softly resting his hands on the boy's shoulders in reassurance.

"Then why did you leave?" he questioned with sad blue eyes.

"Sigh. I had a new dream to follow even thought it was painful to leave you guys behind," was the silver-blond teen's answer, "and I still have to fight for it to please my most precious person."

"Precious person?" Denzel looked into his long time friend's unusual eyes with curiosity. "But aren't we your precious people too?"

"Yes, you and the rest are still my important people but this is slightly different Denzel," he explained trying to make the other see what he was trying to tell him. Then thought of something he could still share with his young friend a smile crept to his lips, "promise you won't tell anyone what I'm going to tell you?"

"I won't tell! Promise," the boy also smiled at his brother figure willing to listen to the expiation.

"I'm in love with that precious person and would be willing to do anything for that one person," Naruto spoke softly.

"In love?" the brown haired boy gasped in surprise never would have guessed that the leather clad teen would be in love with said person he left them for. A small hint of understanding came to the small boy's face, "this person must be really special to you, huh?"

"Very," the older of the two looked into the distance, "Someday you'll also find your most precious people. Remember to always hold them dear to your heart and protect them with all you go even you life. It is them that make you strong."

XXXX

After taking away the pain from all the children temporarily, he herded them to where the three other silver haired brothers were with a slightly heavy heart but continued on. Only a small or semi-large pond separated them. Naruto went to Kadaj's side after directing the group nodding to the others.

"Naruto."

"Hmm?"

"I want you to hold onto the girl ok?" he asked smiling softly at the sliver streaked blond teen.

"Sure," with that he went over to Loz and the little girl. He recognized her instantly, it was Marlene. 'It seems like I'm meeting a lot of familiar faces today,' he thought bitterly. All she did when she saw him was gasp quietly hurt and betrayal clearly in her eyes. The silver-blond just sighed in sadness wondering why it had to be this way. I seemed he was doing that more often lately questioning himself and to say it wasn't health for him mentally. Walking up to them Naruto relived Loz of the girl, pulling her away from the big man with little resistance she was just too hurt to fight back at the moment hit hard by the discovery of her brother figure on the wrong side.

Assured that Naruto had the girl Kadaj stepped up to his audience of children.

"Mother has given me a very special gift," he started pausing for a second, "The power to fight against a planet that torments humanity."

In his grasp he felt Marlene tense up but tried to ignore it along with the urge to comfort her. Forcing himself to stay in control and continued to listen to his secret love speak to the children.

"She gave this gift to all her children," he waited for a couple of seconds for all of them to take it in, "That's right. You and I are brethren. Brothers and sisters; chosen when we inherited Mother's mimetic legacy through the Lifestream!" Every one of the children was taking the words in like a sponge, the silver-blond haired teen noted with satisfaction.

Gaze wondered the crowed.

"But . . . . . ," he went on, "the planet doesn't approve of that at all. It's doing everything it can to hold us back. That's why it's been racking our bodies with pain, filling our hearts with doubt!"

With that it brought different reactions from the kids catching more of their attention with positive affects.

"Now I shall heal you," Kadaj softly said with gentle silted eyes, "Then we will go to Mother together. We will join as a family and strike back at the planet!"

Power was radiating off him during his speech that it was visible outside the body striking awe in the young children. It looked so beautiful, but deadly soft blue flames engulfing their leader's arms first then spread inward while Kadaj himself looked out into the horizon with glowing eyes. Soon he moved his gaze back on the children calming himself and deactivating the materia he was using.

"Do as I do," he spoke in guidance.

Walking at his own pace Kadaj entered the semi-large pond, water coming up to his waist. He cupped his hands while keeping his eyes locked on the children and dipped them in the water. Bring them to his lips the silver haired leader tilted his head back and was soon drinking what water he had in his cupped hands looked directly at the kids in satisfaction showing them it will not harm them but save them.

Along with Marlene Naruto watched all this happen from afar, each child walking into the lake(Authors notes: got tired of saying semi-large pond ok people.) and one by one each of them drowned the crystal clear water down. The silver streaked blond had his gaze settled on one child in particular. That boy was Denzel and he wasn't the only one watching the boy drink the water.

"Denzel," the girl at his side called out to her friend he held her back from rushing to her companion, "Denzel!"

She didn't get through to him and now he was theirs to command. Deep down Naruto felt guilt for what they were doing for a few seconds but it vanished as quickly as it came. This was for all of their sake and he wasn't going to back down now. Naruto's grip tightened on the little girl's shoulder keeping her in place when so moved to stop her friend once again. When Denzel lifted his head both Naruto's and his gazes met for a single frozen moment. There was a flicker of recognize realization in those cat like eyes, briefly turning back to blue. The silver-blond held his breath when he saw that flicker. Soon it vanished leaving empty blue-green cat like eyes.

Naruto let out the breath he took in, _'for a moment there I thought he was going to break out of our hold, but it seemed I was wrong.'_

"Naruto," Kadaj called to him getting his attention so he looked up, "I want you to take the children and hide them in the trees and the surrounding forest bushes. We have a guest to welcome."

The whisker scared nodding to confirm he understood; the three older siblings left to greet their soon to be guest. The multi-colored eyed teen sighed and grabbed Marlene's wrist pulling her along with him towards the other kids still in the big pond.

"Why are you doing this Naruto?!" Marlene suddenly shouted halting their approach of the other children and nearly making him lose his grip on her small wrist, "Why did you leave and leave us behind not even telling us were you went! Weren't you happy with us? You don't even look the same anymore! You promised we could always be together as a family! Yet you broke it! Even Cloud is drifting away from us ever since you disappeared! Why?!"

The little girl was panting softly with anger, tears welling up in her eyes with pent up hurt and agony. Naruto turned to face her devoid of expression and just stared into her soft brown eyes silently. Slowly he kneeled down resting his hands on her shoulders not minding the hard ground biting into his bare knees. His red-blue-green vertical eyes softened at the young girl before him.

"Marlene," he said catching her attention brushing a few stray tears that fell, "I will tell you the same thing I told Denzel. I found a dream to follow that makes me feel like I'm alive again. I was so happy. I just had to do it and didn't mean to make you sad."

"Well you did," she sniffled, "why couldn't you be happy with us?"

"I was happy with you guys, it was just that I felt emptiness in my heart," he tried to explain to the little girl, "Something was missing and I had to find it before it destroyed me. If it makes you feel better it was a painful choice for me to leave you all behind."

"But . . . . . ," she paused to wipe some more tears away from her big brown eyes that had fallen, "But you promised to me and Denzel."

"I know and we will always be together in here," he replied laying the tips of his finger-covered gloves over Marlene's heart. "You don't have to be there physically to be together."

She didn't look at him and Naruto sighed disappointed that she didn't except his reason. So he just rounded up the children getting them out of the water and instructed them to hide in trees or bushes in front of their base. The silver streaked blond held back Denzel though for a second.

"I want you to hold on to the girl, but when a man with blond hair shows up let her go," Naruto instructed to the boy handing him a surprised Marlene.

Then the teen turned away form the two gesturing Denzel to join the other's in the tree tops or the ones amongst the bushes. He didn't have the heart to keep Marlene here against her will anymore so he would let her go and except the consequences later. Once both of them were gone he found his own spot in the trees to observe the soon to come meeting hidden from view. Naruto settled down and waited.

XXXX

_'What can I do to help them . . . help Naruto . . . '_

The young blond man was on his way to Kadaj's base with the intention of getting the children back and if possible . . . . Naruto.

The soft white glowing trees passed by in a blur when he zoomed through on his bike Fenrir, that it seemed to get brighter and brighter. Not to long after entering the white glowing forest he was flung into a white void with out his transportation in sight. Cloud looked around seeing nothing but white just stood there wondering.

"--You came--," a sweet voice said in a warm tone from behind him. "--Even though you're about to break, that's a good sign humm?--"

A small hand rested gently on his arm that was infested with Geostigma.

"--So . . . . . why did you come?--" she asked softly in her friendly tone.

He thought about it for a second a picture of the girl behind him dying in his arms then of Naruto walking away disappearing in thin air in his mind's eyes.

"--I think . . I want to be forgiven. More then anything--," Cloud replied softly nodding to his answer.

"--By whom?--" she asked playfully.

Cloud looked behind him but suddenly he was thrown back into reality back on his motorcycle. That was when out of nowhere he was showered with a rain of bullets. The young man looked up and saw the three silver haired brothers two of them were the ones responsible for shooting at him. Swerving away from the bullets Cloud pushed open the compartments that held his multi part sword pulling two parts out blocking some of the bullets to close to hitting him. He decided he was going to fight them head on but he thought too soon.

XXXX

Naruto looked on at the scene before him and then saw the signal for all the kids to come out to block the blond mans path to Kadaj and his brothers. The silver streaked blond teen knew the man on the motorcycle would stop before hitting into the crowd of children for he would never hurt them intentionally. He had to hand it to Kadaj it was a good plan to use them that way, but risky.

He watched Cloud fall off his motorcycle trying to not crash into any of the kids. He lost his weapon in the process cycle sliding slowly towards the three leaders. Kadaj jumped over it and walked smoothly up to the fallen blond man. Naruto just stood by observing this with emotionless eyes.

XXXX

"Glad you could make it," Kadaj said with a cheerful yet smug smirk on his face.

"I only came here for the kids," Cloud stated struggling to his knees glaring at the young teen with hard cold glowing blue eyes, "and Naruto," he added.

Kadaj's silted eyes narrowed at his last remark. For now he ignored it but anger and rage was boiling inside him.

"See this man? He's our big brother," the silver haired teen sneered circling the older man with a hint of hate hidden in his eyes, "But alas in out happy flock . . ," Kadaj had his Souba pointed a Cloud, "he's what you'd call a black sheep."

XXXX

The multi-colored eyed boy was a bit stunned that Cloud would still be trying to get him back after their last confronting each other. This lead to second-guessing himself once again and he didn't like second-guessing himself when he promised on his soul he would go threw with this till the end. Naruto couldn't stay there any longer not wanting to see the blond man below him, slowly changing his ideals in the wrong direction as he so thought. So he slipped away back into their base to wait till they were done refusing to look back. Walking to his bed he lay down bring his bare legs to his chest curling up into himself eyes glazed over in thought.

_'What should I do?'_

**_'They bring you pain, just lash out kill them all kit,'_** a voice whispered in his head smooth as silk.

_'Why?'_ 'He asked half asleep not bothered by the voice drifting in and out of his mind.

_**'It is what you are. It's in your nature to eliminate the cause of your agony. Can't you feel it deep inside you? The small urge to slaughter them all for causing you pain?'**_

_'Yes.'_

_**'Then release it! Let it consume you! Embrace your true power! My gift to you my young kit!'**_

_'Not yet. I still must do something.'_

_**'Very well. But don't wait too long kit. It is now your birth right and I'm still hungry for blood don't keep me waiting little kit. I don't like to wait. I can already feel the sensation of warmth gathering in your body. You'll have to act soon.'**_

_'Of course.'_

The voice went quiet leaving the teen alone with his thoughts. The memory of the talk with the unnatural animalistic voice was now long forgotten by Naruto for it was instantly erased by an unknown force. Now he was thinking of Kadaj and his feelings towards him. Pondering this topic for awhile till soon he drifted into slumber.

"Kadaj . . . . "

XXXX

"See. I knew I would be no help," Cloud stated softly, sitting on the grass in an open clearing.

To say the fight with Kadaj and his brothers didn't go so well. He ended up almost losing badly and in the process getting rescued by Vincent. Cloud was more down hearted when he didn't even see Naruto anywhere during the battle. Looking over to the man with the red cloak with his blue glowing eyes.

"Vincent. What do you know about this?" he asked the long black haired man, he knew the other knew something.

Crimson eyes opened with a calm but serious note in them, "I come here often. I've seen what Kadaj's group is doing," Vincent replied walking up to Cloud's sitting form and suddenly grabbed hold of the blond man's arm shooting pain through Clouds appendage, "The stigma. It's a symptom of alien mater infesting the body," he said then let go of Cloud's arm, "The body tries to eliminate it and overcompensates," the red eyed man continued, "Inside our bodies is a current, like the Lifestream. That current is what fights off any malevolent intruders."

"What do you mean by intruder?" Cloud asked looking to the side of him blue glowing eyes showing questions.

"The Sephiroth gene," he sated, "Jenova's mimetic legacy. Call it what you want," there was silence hinting he was not going to continue till the other said something.

"You're well-informed," the blond spiky haired man said absently.

"Tseng and Elena," Vincent started, "They were brought here half-dead. They must have been brutally tortured. I did what I could to save them . . but . . . you know . . . . we'll see."

"Tortured?" he asked taking in the information that was given with pondering azure blue orbs.

"They had it coming," Vincent replied leaning on one of the white glowing trees. "They got their hands on Jenova's head."

"Then when Kadaj says he's looking for 'Mother' . . . . ," realization dawning in his eyes.

"Heaven's dark harbinger. The calamity, Jenova," Vincent finished for him. "If they wanted to, they could recreate Sephiroth."

"Kadaj . . . . . . . . what is he?" Cloud wondered out loud.

"I'd rather not know," the long-black haired man answered to the other's musings.

"Where's mother?" Naruto asked a cold edge in his voice.

"We know you hid her, brother."

"You knew Naruto was part of all this didn't you," Cloud stated flatly showing more emotion then usual flashes of their first encounter in so many years appearing in his head.

"Yes. I knew," Vincent looked to the side not looking at Cloud in the eye with a blank expression, knowing how much that boy meant to the spike blond.

Cloud's eyes hardened jaw clenching in silent anger. Neither said anything at all since that single accusation. What broke that eerie silence was the rustling of the bushes near by. Cloud and Vincent went on alert rising from either leaning or sitting places. What came out rushed into Clouds stomach.

"Marlene!" Cloud said surprised relief.

"Cloud! Denzel and Tifa!" the little gasped then added softly, " . . . Naruto . . . . "

The blond man stiffened at Naruto's name but pushed that aside, "Tifa is all right," he reassured the young frantic girl.

"I wanna talk to her!" the spiky blond haired man searched through his pockets giving what the little girl wanted, but came up empty. Marlene looked towards Vincent a bit shyly, "May I?" she asked him. He lifted his cloak to show he didn't have one either, "You don't have a phone?" she said surprised.

"Vincent will you bring Marlene to Tifa? I'm going to go see Shinra and get a few answers."

"I can't do that."

"But I - ," Cloud tried to protest.

"Forget it, Cloud!" Marlene shouted a frown framing her young youthful face, "Why don't you pay any attention to us?"

With those words she dashed away from him towards Vincent taking shelter behind his red over coat.

The blond man felt a little distress, but tried to explain to the young girl.

"Marlene, please give me some time," Cloud pleaded with his calm voice blue glowing eyes showing hints of sorrow and soft vulnerability. "There's a battle to be fought . . . but it's not as simple as just fighting. Understand?"

"No, I don't!" Marlene shouted from her hiding place amongst the soft fabric of the blood red cloak.

"Cloud. Are you sure this is about fighting?" Vincent asked crimson blood eyes pricing glowing azure.

Cloud looked away in thought over Vincent's question.

-Flash Back-

"The Forgotten City."

Silence remained before the four occupants of the room. Rude and Reno standing by the door closest to the window and the spiky blond man occupying the second bed. It continued to be silent for a couple of more seconds till it was broken by said spiky blond haired man.

"Go," he said softly raising from his perch on the bed walking away from it and standing before the two Shinra lackeys. "I have to talk to Rufus-."

"Stop running!" Tifa blurted out with anger, "I know. Even if you find the kids or Naruto you might not be able to help them. Maybe something will happen that can never unhappen. That scares you doesn't it?" She asked upset with his silence, "But you need to think about now. Really take it in. Look at you! You think you have it so damn hard! What about what Naruto went through? You hate being alone so let people in. Don't shut us out because Naruto left. Sure you might not answer the phone, but I don't see you throwing it away either!"

At that moment everyone was tense not wanting to make the first move, but soon the redhead stepped up to the challenge.

"You go," Reno stated with finality, "the base is all yours."

The two Shinra Turks soon departed closing the door behind them leaving Tifa and Cloud to the silent tense atmosphere.

"Which is it?" she asked finally chocolate eyes brimming with so much sorrow, "A memory or us?"

-End Flash Back-

The white void surrounded him not minding at all that nothing was in sight.

"--But . . I let you both die--," Cloud whispered thinking of a blond boy with a happy smile blue sparkling eyes filled with joy and laughter then suddenly it changed into a slightly older blond with silver high lights, cold silted red-blue-green eyes in revealing leather clothing.

A soft sweet sigh filled the white void, "--Dilly-Dally, Shilly-Shally. Isn't it time for you to do the forgiving?--"

His surroundings changed back to the present in the glowing white forest.

"Are sins ever forgiven?" Cloud asked the man before him not looking up.

"I've never tried," Vincent answered truthfully.

He looked up at the vampire looking man in slight surprise, "You mean . . . . never tired?" the blond thought about it. _'I don't want to lose anymore of the people I care for . . . but what can I do? Can I call Naruto a memory?'_

-One and a half years ago-

"Cloud!" a happy voice rang though the two-story house/bar.

"What is it?" Cloud asked walking out of his room finding Naruto by the stairs bouncing on the heels of his feet with excitement.

"Are we still going to the ocean?" the small blond boy asked eagerly.

"Yes, we still are," he answered the hyper boy a gentle softening of his eyes shining through his glowing orbs.

Naruto smiled even brighter. This brought a small smile from the stoic blond man not minding he was showing more on how he felt then usual these days. Slowly the small blonds smile softened, beautiful big cerulean eyes gentle with pure joy and happiness.

"I can't wait till we set sail," Naruto whispered. "It'll be great. Right Cloud?"

"Yeah," he answered.

"Cloud?"

"Hn?"

"If I ever fall will you save me?"

"Yes, I would."

" . . . . . . . . . . . . . . why?"

"Because if I didn't I would never forgive myself for losing one of my loved ones."

"What if I died?" Naruto asked playfully.

"I would not let that happen," Cloud stated seriously glowing blue eyes hardening losing the smile he had on his face, "I'll never ever let that happen Naruto."

"Then save me Cloud!" the young blond laughed jumping into the bigger of the two's arms knocking the both of them down.

With that the tense atmosphere of that question was broken and forgotten for the time being. They were now just two people having fun being around each other.

"Never give up on me not matter how bad it is for I would never give up on you or the others! K Cloud?"

-Present-

'No, he hasn't become that yet I can still save him.' Cloud looked up, "Marlene, lets go," she stepped forward out of her cover and nodded with a smile on her face and rushed to his side taking his hand into hers, "Well I'm going to try. I'll phone in the verdict."

Soon Marlene and Cloud were on their way back home where Tifa waited.

Vincent stood in the clearing alone a knowing look in his eyes.

"Just maybe you'll succeed saving him Cloud."

XXXX

Naruto . . . . . . . .

Go away . . . . . . warm . . don't want to wake up . . . . . .

Naruto . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . What . . . . . . . ? Who's there . . .?

Naruto . . . . . . . .

Slowly he opened his eyes to see only white surrounding him. Fully awake Naruto sat up in puzzlement, he was sure he fell asleep in his bed at the base. Bare legs felt the smooth but warm white floor below him and it was strange to him that the floors could inmate warmth, heating his skin that was in contact with said floor.

"--Naruto?--" a sweet female voice called out softly getting his attention.

"--Huh?--" he blinked cutely at the strange woman before drawing a small melodic laugh from her because of his innocent cat like eyes.

"--We finally meet--," she said kindly green emerald eyes smiling gently down towards him. "--It was pretty hard to find you little one.--"

"--Who are you?--" he asked of her at easy around her, not feeling any ounce of any kind of threat from the woman in the soft pink dress.

"--I now know why Cloud was so fond of you--," she smiled eyes sparkling with mirth.

Naruto's eyes widened in realization, "--You're 'her' aren't you?--"

"--Who?--" the green eyed woman asked playfully.

"-- . . . . Aerith . . . . --," he whispered softly silted eyes softening when he thought of the time Cloud talked about the last ancient that was standing right in front of him. "--He talked about you once. You were a very kind hearted person and forgiving no matter what the person did wrong. --"

Naruto looked to her for confirmation and got a nod telling she was the very person.

"--Is what you're doing right?--" she asked suddenly with sad green eyes.

-Flash-

"Naruto!" a voice called out to him.

Snapping his eyes open he saw the wall of the room he was occupying, the time meeting Aerith in his dream fading away like a slow smooth breeze. Rolling off the bed the silver streaked blond walked out his bedroom door coming face to face with an upset Kadaj.

"Kadaj? What's wrong?" Naruto asked concerned, walking quickly to the silver haired teen's side.

The silver haired teen didn't say anything just pulled the younger into his arms hugging him tightly to his well-formed chest. Kadaj nuzzled into Naruto's neck taking in his earthly scent putting it to memory, never wanting to let go. In an ironic way both were not aware of their attractions for each other and fear clouding their minds of telling one another. One was slowly dying inside while the other was biding his time in admitting his feelings to the smaller of the two. All of this dancing around each other was basically tearing the two apart inside. But what could they do? One was destined to be a sacrifice while the other a puppet. Would they want to have a relationship when both knew it probably wouldn't last long? Maybe they just might.

"Where's the girl?" Kadaj whispered into the shorter teen's ear.

"S-she got away," was the multi-color eyed teen's reply shuddering from the others warm breathe on the back of his neck body tensing automatically.

"How?" the silver haired teen demanded silted eyes narrowing.

"I-I left her with one of the other children asking him to watch her," he muttered truthfully.

"I see," was all Kadaj said then turned the younger of the two to face him.

"Kadaj?"

"I have to know. Will you follow my every order?" the silver haired teen asked.

"Of course I would," Naruto replied confused why he would question his loyalties.

"Will you make sure no one or thing interferes with our Reunion with mother?" he asked again a small hint of insanity shining through his eyes.

"Yes," was Naruto's firm answer a sharp painful ache striking at his heart to even witness that crazed glint in his cat like orbs.

"When I'm gone will you follow Sephiroth's orders?" he demanded this time.

The silver streaked blond hesitated for a second then replied. "Yes."

"Good, mother would be happy to have such a loyal son," he stated the unstable glint fading away as soon as it had come, then pulled the multi-color eyed teen into a kiss.

To say Naruto was taken aback he didn't believe his crush would suddenly kiss him. Ever. Yet here he was lock lipped with the silver haired teen. Slowly the silver blond closed his unique silted eyes bringing his gloved arms around Kadaj's neck pulling their bodies even closer to each other. The other slipped his right hand around Naruto's waist while stroking the whiskered faced teen's bare shoulder with his other hand.

_'How long have I wanted this? This feeling of being loved?'_ tears pooled at the corners of his shut eyes,_ 'It feels like I was waiting for eternity. I don't care if it's just desire from Kadaj as long as he's near I can deal with being used.'_

(Warning! Lemon ahead! Skip if you don't want to read!)

Once they parted there was no need for word for it was in their eyes that showed the messages. Breaths came in pants lust and passion clouding their minds. Moving to the bed neither didn't care if the door was left open to the other occupants in the base. Naruto fell on his back with the silver haired teen on top of him raining kisses down his throat and shoulders. Soon clothing was being removed leaving them completely naked and Kadaj looked on with passion and hunger at the smaller teen licking his lips. Dragging pale fingers across his lovers skin the older savored the one below him sounds. Kadaj attacked the silver streak blonds chest bring mewls of pleasure from his plump rosy lips. Licking and biting his way down till he got to Naruto's strange tattoo tracing every detail with his tongue bring a small giggle/moan from the multi-color eyed teen. Spreading the younger teens legs the older sat in between them pressing their needy arousals together both groaning in sequence. Leaning forward the silver haired teen captured his fox's lips nibbling the bottom with rough tugs. Naruto whimpered with need wiggling under Kadaj wanting more contact with his lover. Mischief appeared behind blue-green eyes a wicked grin showing up on the Silver haired youth's face. Slowly Kadaj brought his fingers to the withering being below him weeping erection lightly ghosting his finger tips along the side of it drawing out a need gasp from the younger.

"Please! Stop teasing me," Naruto growled/begged instinctively bucking his hips upward. "Do something, anything! Just move!"

"Very impatient aren't we?" Kadaj teased nuzzling the others throat hand still near the other's groin area.

The silver streaked blond turned a rosy red at Kadaj's words turning his scared face into the pillows not wanting his lover to see his embarrassed features. Kadaj chuckled with amusement bring his unoccupied hand to the multi-color eyed teen's chin making him face him.

"No need to be shy now," Kadaj smiled a hint of mischief in his silted eyes in a teasing gesture.

With that he spread the others legs wider then the silver haired leader gently caressed the soft skin on the silver streaked blonds inner thighs bringing silent shivers down the others spine. Pausing in his actions he reached other at his discarded cloths reaching into a hidden pocket. Pulling back his hand to reveal a tube of some kind and unscrewed the cap pouring a generous amount of cool looking liquid with a texture of lotion. Kadaj coated his fingers thoroughly making sure each inch was covered with the cool substance then brought his cool digits to Naruto's perked entrance.

"Ready?" he asked silted eyes staring striate into half closed silted multi-colored eyes.

"Yes," was his answer breathing coming in heaver pants of want and need.

That was all Kadaj need from his new lover and slipped in a finger forcing his way through the ring of muscle. Naruto tensed squirming in discomfort not use to the feeling of being invaded were things were exist only, there was a small whimper of pain. Seeing this the silver haired teen pushed his finger in deep wiggling his index figure around looking for that spot that would let the other feel pleasure and take away the pain. A smirk of triumph graced his lips when he brushed up against the silver blonds prostate causing said silver blond to scream in surprise and pleasure. Smirking in satisfaction Kadaj slipped in another digit burrowing deeper scissoring his fingers bringing another shout of pleasure from his lover. After awhile and two more fingers later Naruto couldn't take this sweet torture anymore.

"K-Kadaj . . . it's enough . . ," he breathed out between pants. " . . . it's enough . . . ," he repeated dazed withering on the bed sheets.

Hungry silted eyes acknowledged the silver streaked blonde's words and removed said fingers. Once again the silver haired teen grabbed the tube that was discarded on the sheets and poured more of the cool substance into his palm. Instead of coating his fingers he covered his manhood in the liquid thoroughly then crawled towards his panting lover who was blushing up a storm from watching Kadaj lubricate himself. Once he reached his destination he captured Naruto's lips with his teeth tugging and biting till they bruised. Satisfied with his work the silver leader hosted up the others legs over his shoulders positioning his erect manhood at the multi-color eyed teens prepared opening and pushed in with agonizing slowness. Kadaj groaned with pleasure feeling Naruto's tight walls constricting around him driving him to more heights of pleasure. Trying to get a hold of himself he looked down at his lover but to find a mixture of pain and pleasure on the others whisker scared face.

"Nnnnn . . . . . . it hurts Kadaj . . . . . ," was all he could get out eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"Relax and it will be less painful," Kadaj whispered in a husky voice forcing himself to stay still not wanting to bring more pain to his little silver streaked blond lover.

Nodding in acknowledgement Naruto took in deep breaths calming his nerves and racing heart. His grip on the sheets loosened face relaxing into a peaceful expression. Opening his silted multi-colored eyes he stared striate into his lover's up above him nodding his head saying he was ready now. With that Kadaj started to move in at a slow pace bringing out moans of ecstasy from both of their parted lips. He pulled out only the tip of his manhood inside the squirming silver streaked blond then dove back in hitting that special spot bring loud moans of pleasure from Naruto. Again he withdrew with his tip still inside and dove in faster then the first few thrusts finding a rhythm to their lovemaking. In and out, in and out was the repeating motion speeding up every few seconds, the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

Then something happened Naruto's strange tattoo on his belly started to glow an angry red, but neither took notice of this for they were too engrossed in their full-blown sexual act. Leisurely the silver streaked blond teen started changing, his whisker scars lengthened and thickened, his small canines grew longer and sharp shifting into fangs along with his ears lengthening to points. Mako glowing eyes turned blood red, hands that were gripping the sheets turned into claws shredding the cotton material into ribbons and last to change was not on the outside but inward deep inside his body neither would ever thought of happening. But till then they would be oblivious to it.

While all this was happening Naruto was screaming out his pleasures to the world as his senses sharpened to a point at the same time. Their pace in their thrusting was speeding up both desperate to reach their releases almost animalistic noise coming from the two. Unwrapping his hold on the ruined bed sheets Naruto brought his clawed hands up to Kadaj's neck encircling them around him then pulled the silver haired teen down. Without thinking the beastly teenager clamped his fangs onto his mate's smooth neck between the jugular and collar bone leaving a nasty bite with blood slowly spilling out onto the sheets and his chest. Kadaj gasped in surprise at the sudden pain, but it also seemed to increase his pleasure in the process; yet at that moment he decided he would return the favor to his lover and bit hard on the young multi-colored, now red, eyed teen's pale smooth silky throat with his blunt teeth drawing a groan/growl from the lips of the red eyed teen below him. The bed was creaking harshly from their weight and fast movements that it was hard not to hear from though out the base. Bliss was all they felt panting heavily basking in the glow of their union and with one last thrust Kadaj came within Naruto pouring his seed in his hot cavern and said whisker faced teen soon followed bursting his semen all over both of their stomachs. Collapsing on the smaller of the two the blue-green silted eyed leader was catching his breath softly nuzzling the side of the silver blond's neck nipping here and there still enjoying the after glow of their lovemaking. Pushing himself on his shaky arms he looked down at his lover with so much passion, but it was then that he noticed the wild teen's features. Surprised startle meant shown in his silted eyes; lifting one of his hands, he traced the thick whisker scars then his lips with one of Naruto's fangs poking out. Kadaj studied every changed feature from his silted eyes to his sharp deadly claws lying on either side of the spiky haired teen's head amongst the shredded sheets. His attention went downward looking for anymore altered features and came across the glowing tattoo eyes widening a fraction with curiosity then returned his eyes towards Naruto's red glazed eyes.

"Naruto?" Kadaj whispered huskily, not knowing what was happening to his lover.

"It is done," Naruto breathed out with the voice of two people one Naruto's the other a deep baritone growling, viscous in nature in everyway that it sent shivers down the other's spine. "Our line is secure to continue on."

With those words the wild silver streak blond haired teen's features returned back to their original state. Glowing half lidded multi-colored eyes looked up into his lovers aware of his surroundings once more.

"Naruto?" he questioned wondering what just happened yet intrigued.

The younger smiled gently; this was the truest smile since he came, emotions filling those unique silted eyes but mostly a distant sadness.

"I love you . . . Kadaj," he whispered before falling into a deep sleep.

Watching his lover fall asleep Kadaj gave a kept in sigh of sock, he never expected those words coming from the small figure below him, it through him off completely. Staring for a few more seconds his surprised expression turned into a full loving smile. Slowly the silver leader pulled out of Naruto's body and pulled the both of them onto the bed in a comfortable potion drawing the remaining blanket that weren't shredder by the multi-color eyed lover, over them. Sighing in content Kadaj pulled Naruto closer to his chest nuzzling the silver and blond locks taking in all that he could that was plain Naruto.

"I love you too," he said softly into the cold air eyes closing for sleep, "and I'll never let you go," then he too fell into slumber. If only Naruto was aware of those words he wouldn't have had to feel like he was being used.

XXX

_"Will be together forever like a family right Cloud?"_

To be continued . . . . . . . . .

AN: Ok this is it so review to get me to be motivated to make the next chapter! I know it's a bit fluffy at the end but hey I'm out of my mind give me a break! I'm a little disappointed in this chapter since I didn't know what to change to make it better. Sigh. Oh well. I'm sorry it's taking me forever but I'm just so busy and a lazy ass to finish editing this crappy chapter. I have the most humungous writers block you wouldn't believe! Oh and I'm debating witch story I should put my mind to and put the others on hold and finish one story at a time. Witch one should be finished first? Will someone make suggestions?


End file.
